Zero To Hero
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: The life of young Hiccup Haddock had not been an easy one. Eventual AstridxHiccup
1. Age 8

_This is a new story that popped into my head! This is going to tell stories of Hiccup from age 8 to a little after the movie. Hiccup obviously had a terrible childhood considering Stoic said that ever since Hiccup could crawl he's been different. I thought these would be kind of funny and cute to think about. You really feel bad for Hiccup in the beginning of the movie when everyone is telling him to get inside and everything. But anyway. Please enjoy! :D _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Young Hiccup Haddock was probably the most hated kid in all of Berk. It seemed he was avoided all the time. He lived a very lonely childhood after his mother had passed away a few years ago. He was currently eight years old. And the fact he had really no friends at all and no one to talk to besides Gobber, who he worked for, didn't help his self-esteem much. Gobber looked after him when his dad couldn't, which was almost everyday. Stoic, his dad, stuck him with Gobber when he found out Hiccup could at least make items. That seemed to be the only talent he had.

Hiccup gazed out the window of his house, seeing the other Vikings his age playing with each other in the snow. Last time he only got rejected by them, he knew better than to go try to talk to them again. Maybe he could go to the shop. The boy looked over and saw the crowd of people around it, Gobber must've made something new. He shook his head. He'd only be getting in Gobber's way then. Young Hiccup sighed lying his head down in the window feeling the cold bite his face. That's when he heard the giggling of the other children.

"Look at him... he's too much of a wimp to even come outside." Snotlout teased.

Tuffnut elbowed his friend, "His dad probably wants to throw him to another island."

Fishlegs sighed, "Come on guys, lay off of him. He can hear you..."

"Yeah that's the whole point." Snotlout sneered.

Hiccup merely sighed once again and pulled out the sketch book his mother had given him. He set it on the windowsill and began drawing anything that could take his mind off the other children. He then heard the sounds of his father's footsteps stomping down the stairs. The young Viking dared to look up at the man.

"Morning Hiccup..." His father murmured.

"Uh, yeah. Morning." Hiccup closed the book and stared down at his hands twiddling his thumbs.

Stoic glanced up seeing the other children out the window, "Don't you want to go play with the other kids?"

Hiccup only continued watching his thumbs, "They don't like me. Last time I tried they told me 'no'. I'm not stupid enough to go try again."

"Nonsense, I can go talk to them."

The boy held his hands up immediately, "No, please don't. That'll only make things worse. Besides, no one wants to be seen with the weird kid who can't do anything right."

"Hiccup that's not-"

"Its okay, Dad. I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later." Hiccup stood from his place in front of the window, grabbing his sketch book and headed out the door.

Stoic sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. Just what was he going to do with that boy?

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked passed the other kids, ignoring the faces they made at him. But suddenly he heard a "Hey Hiccup!" and it caused him to turn around with a skeptical gaze. But once the boy did he got a face full of snow. The impact sent the small boy flying down into the white powder on the ground. The other kids broke into laughter as they saw him fall.<p>

Hiccup wiped the cold snow off his face and frowned, "That wasn't funny!"

"It looked pretty funny to me!" Snotlout shouted.

He felt a slight burning in his eyes. Why'd they always have to embarrass him like that? "Stop it! You're just a meanie!" He retorted sticking his tongue out at him.

"Well you're just a loser!" Snotlout shot back.

Hiccup huffed and stood up. He rubbed his arm as he began walking to his destination once again. He was stopped by one of the girls in front of him. He rolled his eyes, "What? Are you here to throw snow and make fun of me too?"

The young girl was Astrid Hofferson, "No. I'm sorry about what Snotlout did. It was really mean. Ruff and I told him not to." She punched his shoulder, "But don't tell anyone."

"Ow. Fine." Hiccup growled rubbing his shoulder where she had punched him.

"Good. But don't think you can just talk to me because I said sorry. You're still weird."

The boy rolled his eyes again, "Thanks. I'll take it as a complement."

Astrid crossed her arms, "Uh huh. Bye." And with that she stormed past him as if he were invisible.

Hiccup merely shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the rocky area he had headed for. At time he'd like to just sit there and stare at the water. It wasn't like he had anyone to talk to or anything, it seemed like sitting there thinking alone was the only thing the poor boy could do. He gazed down at the snow on the rock he was sitting on. He slowly began to draw in it with his finger. Why didn't anyone want to at least look at him? All he ever did was be himself. That might've been it though; no one liked him at all. No one liked him just because of the way he was. That wasn't fair. Hiccup sighed and kicked a rock into the water, "Nothing's ever fair."

He suddenly felt water dripping down his face, then realizing he hadn't brushed all the access snow off his head from Snotlout's attack. He quickly brushed it out of his hair and went back to drawing. "I just want someone to talk to..." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>It had gotten dark in the hours Hiccup had been roaming around Berk. He had been out there <em>all<em> day. Jeez. How did time past that fast when you have nothing to do? He really needed some friends. It'd be best if Hiccup just had someone to talk to. Then he'd have no one to annoy. Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar and fire being blasted towards one of the houses. He jumped and gazed up to see dragons flying above his head. Oh no. A dragon attack! His dad would kill him for being outside! Ya know...if the dragons didn't eat him first. What made this worse was when a Gronckle eyed him immediately and charged towards him. Hiccup screeched and tripped backwards over a rock. The dragon snorted in his face and Hiccup's eyes burned with fear. The auburn haired boy new better than to make another noise as he crawled back slightly.

"Hiccup!" He heard his father shout to him.

Stoic launched himself at the dragon getting him away from his son. He held the beast down, "Hiccup, get inside, now."

"But Dad!"

"No buts, Hiccup, get inside where it's safe!" Stoic tossed the dragon backwards glaring at the boy.

Hiccup glanced down at his boots then back up to his father, "Yes sir." He ran to his home opening the door then slamming it shut. All Hiccup could do was watch out the window as some older teenagers and adult Vikings attacked the dragons full force. He had noticed the other parents shooing their kids into their homes quickly. "Why can't I do anything? I should've attacked the dragon or something. Then Dad would've started to like me." He groaned and slammed his forehead down on the windowsill.

The dragons seemed to leave as quickly as they came. Hiccup knew his was in for a mouthful from Stoic. He moved and sat in his bed with a sigh; waiting for what he knew was coming. Though he still jumped when he heard the door slam open and his father step into the house.

"What were you thinking out there?" Was the first thing out of his father's mouth.

Hiccup smiled, "Hey Dad, good to see you too."

"This isn't funny, Hiccup! That dragon would've killed you! All you did was sit there and have a staring competition with it!"

"I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't know what else to do! If I would've tried to attack it, it would've killed me sooner! My arms and legs are noodles, Dad! It wouldn't have done any good."

"Hiccup, listen to me, and listen well. You are not to be outside during any attacks, _ever_ again. I also want _no_ talking back about it either. Now, you are to stay in the shop or at the house at all times during an attack. You are also to report to the shop anytime Gobber may need you, alright?"

Hiccup swallowed any retort or sarcastic comeback he had in his throat, "Yes sir..."

Stoic nodded, "Good. Now it's late, go to sleep."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yes, because I have so much to look forward to everyday of my life."

Stoic ignored his son's comment and walked upstairs. Hiccup curled into the blankets of his bed, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Why was he like this? Why didn't anyone like him? Why couldn't he have at least one friend?

He sighed, "Why couldn't that dragon just blown me to bits?"


	2. Age 9

_Hello! I got this updated pretty quick! I'm proud of myself! ^^ Woot woot! Anyway! I thought it'd be a little cute to have a little Hiccup/Astrid action here. Even if she really can't stand him. But anyway. I hope you enjoy! Fluff. o3o_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hiccup, now nine, stumbled through the village, everyone not paying any mind to the small boy. Not one person in Berk even thinking about what the date was. For the first few years everyone came up to Hiccup on this day and would ask him if he was alright. That's past now though. When he saw a small pebble in his path he attempted to kick it, but failed miserably. Gravity was not on his side when he had to regain his balance from the failed attempt. He then heard some type of whimpering coming from behind a tree. The brunette boy paused and turned on his heel. He was tempted to go find out what it was, but also not. He gulped and decided to help whatever creature was sobbing behind that tree. Hiccup, however, didn't expect this sobbing creature to be young Astrid Hofferson curled into a ball against the tree. Her hair was out of its small braid and her face was cupped in her hands. The poor boy was debating on not bothering her, he knew better than to talk to Astrid. She hated him. If looks from her could kill, he'd been long dead years ago. Which was sad because he was only nine.

Hiccup gulped, "H-Hey Astrid?"

She jumped and gazed up at him with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. Her eyes widened realizing the situation she was in, "What do you want!"

"I heard you crying... I was coming to see if you were okay." Hiccup's eyes shifted down as he stared at his boots like they were gold.

Astrid growled, "Yeah I'm fine! That's exactly why I was crying!"

"I'm sorry I-"

The blonde pounded her fist onto the cold dirt and stared out in front of her, "Older kids were being mean to me okay! They said I wasn't 'strong enough' to fight dragons when I got older! I'll show them! I'll become the best dragon hunter ever! And I'll be tough enough to scare everyone!" She sneered.

"If it helps, you already scare me..."

Her shoulders deflated and she turned her head to look at him pitifully, "I do?"

Hiccup sat down a small distance away from her, "Yeah. But that's okay... I'm sad too... Maybe we can be sad together?"

"Why are you sad?" Astrid replied tilting her head to the side.

He glanced down at his hands in his lap then back to the girl somewhat beside him, "Today's the day my Momma died a few years ago."

Her eyes widened in realization. No one had even said anything to him about to day, had they? Not even her... She had in the past. Why was everyone doing such horrible things to Hiccup lately? Even if he was weird, maybe she should be nice to him this once. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup gasped slightly at the sudden display of affection from her. She always seemed like she hated him and wanted him dead. "Thank you..."

She released the boy and glanced over to her side to notice a small patch of yellow flowers. She picked one and held it out to him, "Here, take it to your Momma's grave."

Hiccup stared at the flower for a moment and took it from Astrid's hand, "I already took a bunch of flowers I picked out there, but here." Hiccup's tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly as he concentrated on brushing Astrid's hair from her ear. He pulled part of the stem off to make it shorter and stuck it behind the girl's ear, "You might not be the strongest yet. But you can at least be the prettiest until then."

Astrid stared at him, shocked at the action Hiccup had just done. He was silenced though when the girl reached over and picked another flower, shortened its stem, and stuck it in the boy's hair. He blinked, "Astrid, boys don't wear flowers in their hair!"

She giggled, "You're weird already, no one will think twice about it."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

Astrid then punched his arm, "Don't tell anyone about any of this."

Hiccup shrugged, "I didn't plan to. I figured I'd be sworn to secrecy... Plus, I don't have anyone to tell anyway."

"Oh."

"That's okay though. I have more time to draw when I have no one to talk to." Hiccup replied.

Astrid smiled, "Can I see some?"

"My drawings...?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

"Oh. No one has ever really been interested in my drawings before. This is kind of new for me. But..." He pulled out his black sketch book, "My momma gave me this because she said I used to draw on the walls all the time." He handed it to the girl next to him.

The girl flipped through the pages, "Wow. You draw dragons really well. So... why _do_ you draw dragons, anyway?"

"Even though they're fire breathing monsters, there is something cool about them that make them fun to draw."

Astrid shook her head with a giggled, "Hiccup, you are crazy."

"I know. It's the only thing that gives me a personality. My good looks and huge muscles don't seem to make anyone like me." Hiccup replied as he looked over at Astrid lifting his eyebrows up and down.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder, "Sure Hiccup, like you have those qualities. You _are_ funny though."

"Really? You think I'm funny? Me? I thought you hated me..."

"Well I-" Astrid was cut off by the sound of her father calling for her. She quickly stood and began to walk away. She paused and glanced back at Hiccup, who had already stood up and had taken the flower out of his hair and stared down at it. Astrid rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Hey Hiccup."

He gazed up at her, his eyes questioning her. She smiled, "Thanks."

Hiccup blinked in puzzlement for the moment. Then he realized the only reason they had even talked was because he had found her crying in that patch of flowers behind the tree. The brunette boy merely nodded with a smile, knowing that tomorrow neither of them would act like this ever happened. Neither of them would talk to each other. Hiccup would be alone again. Astrid would go back to being the Astrid that sent him kill looks and always hit him with objects when he somehow made her mad.

Astrid ran off to her home, taking the flower out of her hair and leaped inside. Hiccup was Hiccup... he might have been kind, funny, and artistic, but he was still the biggest clutz in all of Berk. He always messed stuff up. He showed her kindness and she showed it back. It was a one time thing. He deserved to have someone to talk to even if it wasn't for a long time. Astrid took the flower to her room and set it in a small glass of water. She wanted to keep that flower alive as long as should could. So that the memory of just now would never leave her mind.

He twisted the flower in his hand as he walked home, he'd always remember this one time, that someone showed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III a little kindness.


	3. Age 10

_Well the last chapter had been happy. So. I guess it's time I went back to miserable Hiccup? Yeah. That's it. _

_**Disclaimer**: LOL NOT MINE. NOPE._

_-Ash _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

No one cared about Hiccup. He felt like he was alone in this world even though he was surrounded by people. Gobber and his father were the only ones who even spoke to him. Well, the only ones who spoke to him decently, that is. But as he got older, he'd noticed that the caring way his father spoke to him, began to fade away. He sat on the porch of his house, staring at the village of Berk in front of him. Why was he even here? No one wanted him. He could run away. He _should_ run away. That's just what the ten year old boy did. He stood from his porch and just ran. Hiccup dashed off into the woods behind his house. He was determined to leave Berk behind him. He hated who he was and it was everyone in Berk's fault. He hoped they felt guilty for it.

* * *

><p>Stoick arrived at his home and slowly opened the door, "Hiccup?" No response. "Son?" Nothing. "Hiccup Horrendous! You better answer me!" Once again, nothing. Stoick's heart began to pound. Where was his son? Hiccup was always home by this time. He was never comfortable outside when it got too dark.<p>

The large Viking burst out of his house into the village and immediately confronted the first person he saw, "Have you seen Hiccup?"

The man shook his head, "No. Not since this afternoon when I saw him on the porch."

Stoick nodded, "Thank you. I'll keep asking."

He walked over to the ten-year-old children who had always ignored his son, maybe for once they had talked to him, saw him, anything at all.

Fishlegs glanced around nervously, "Yes chief?"

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?"

Snotlout stuck out his tongue, "No. I never talk to him. I'm ashamed to be related to him."

Stoick glared at the boy for a moment, "Anyone else?"

The twins shook their heads simultaneously, "No."

"Actually..." A small feminine voice spoke. It was Astrid. "I saw him run off into the woods..."

Stoick's heart pounded, "You did?"

"Yeah... he looked really upset too..."

"Why didn't you stop him!"

The young blonde girl shrugged, "I didn't want to get dragged into his business. I figured he was off to some secret place he goes when he's upset."

Stoick didn't have time to deal with the kids at the moment. He had to find his son quickly. With that the large man stormed off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat on a large stone and cried. He had his legs pressed to his stomach with his hands and face smothered into his knees. No one would ever like him. <em>No one. Ever.<em> He was scrawny and boney. He was too small to go after a dragon. He was too small to do anything. He was too stupid to do anything right. He wasn't a Viking. He was a Viking wannabe that was failing miserably at life.

The small brunette jumped at the sound of a cracking branch behind him. He turned to see his father standing behind him seeming somewhat angry but also relieved. Hiccup had the nerve to curl back into his small ball and mutter the words, "Go away."

"Son, what's wrong?"

"My life. Everything."

"What do you mean?"

Hiccup snapped his head over in his father's direction, "Stop acting like you don't know what I mean! Everyone hates me! I'm not going back! No matter how much you want me to! That is if you even want me to. Mostly everyone would be thrilled to have me gone. None of them would even care if I were dead. I'm nothing but a nuisance to everyone. They'd throw a party to celebrate the loss of Hiccup the Useless. "

"That's not true..."

"Whatever! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being born! I'm sorry." The boy's eyes weld with tears again. He couldn't handle it anymore. Hiccup let the tears pour out his eyes once more. Only repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He just continued as his father scooped him up in his arms and began to carry him out of the woods. But Hiccup didn't stop his tears or repeating his words. Stoick walked passed the other children with the small crying Hiccup in his arms. The ten-year-olds' eyes were wide as they stared at the poor boy. Had they done that...? His father set him down on the steps in front of the house as he went to find Gobber quickly to watch Hiccup the rest of the night while he talked with some of the citizens in the village about how they've been treating his weak son.

Luckily for Stoick, Gobber was coming towards the home since he heard what had happened. Stoick confronted the man, "Gobber, I need you to watch him tonight. I need to talk to come of the other villagers about this. I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or drastic again."

Gobber nodded, "I understand."

Hiccup curled into a ball on the porch as Gobber came towards him. Astrid felt a pang of guilt for all this. She dared to speak to him, "Hiccup, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone," Was Hiccup's gurgled replied through tears and his runny nose.

The young blonde girl felt her voice and guilt build in her throat. She felt her heart and stomach with swelling something vile. She'd never felt this bad about anything before. Her breath hitched in her throat, "Hiccup..."

Gobber stopped her before she could continue when he helped Hiccup to his feet, "He asked to be left alone. I suggest you respect his wishes." Gobber's voice didn't seem mean, just calm with a tinge of guilt.

Astrid gripped her elbow tightly, "I'm sorry." She murmured quiet enough for no one but her to hear. This was never going to happen again. No more emotions. If she showed no emotion, that meant she could hurt anyone with her feeling again. She also wouldn't feel this pain again. It wouldn't happen. Not again.

Hiccup was helped into his bed but the boy only stared blankly at the wall. It seemed that creative imagination that ran through his head suddenly stopped. There was no more sign of that sarcastic, snarky, yet sweet and sensitive kid that was there. Just blank beautiful green eyes. They lost all their spark.

"Aye Hiccup... how could you do something so crazy? Do you know what could've been in those woods? Don't you know you could've seriously been hurt?"

"That was the whole idea." His reply was monotone, lifeless.

Gobber was taken back and struggled a moment to catch his voice, "What do you mean?"

"What's the point in even being when there's no one to love you?" His voice still the same as it was before.

He suddenly felt angry with the boy, "Hiccup, how could you think that way? Your father was worried sick! Hel, _I_ was even worried sick about ya when I found out you were missing!"

Hiccup sat up and sneered, "Oh really? Was there anyone _else_ in the village that cared about me being gone? No! There wasn't! I should go somewhere else!"

"Hiccup, that's just because you're you. I tell you what; you come over to my shop everyday. Even when there's a huge crowd of people and it might take you forever to get inside. I want you to work for me all the time. I'll make sure you're never lonely. Hiccup, the way you are makes you, _you_. There are just others who don't understand you. But, we'll make sure they don't have to. Alright?"

Gobber was actually shocked when he saw the small brunette boy actually nod, "Okay Gobber. I just don't want to be lonely anymore. I miss Mom..."

"Your mother was a kind woman. She cared about you so much. She did anything for you. I wish she was still here for you..."

Hiccup sighed, "Thanks Gobber. I appreciate it."

He nodded to the boy, "Get some rest alright? Start fresh tomorrow morning. Alright? I'll stay here until your father gets home."

Hiccup wobbled his head tiredly, as if it were supposed to be another nod. He shuffled in the blankets and lie down in them. Hiccup fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

After Stoick's return, Gobber confronted the man about how he should treat the poor boy.


	4. Age 11

_Because this is a one-shot series, I decided it doesn't matter how long the chapters are and I should just get this done. So here are 3 chapters and I'll have the last three up by tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

"Okay Gobber, what about this?" an eleven year old Hiccup asked as he showed the man his newest invention.

Gobber gave a sigh, "What is it _now_, Hiccup?"

"Okay so what if instead of using nets to try and capture dragons, we place a fish underneath a steal cage and when the dragon goes to grab the fish, it pulls a rope which releases the cage and it drops on the dragon?" The boy trailed on excitedly.

"Hiccup, dragons senses are stronger than bunnies you catch. They'll sense the cage falling down on them. This is why we should just throw ropes on them." The man argued.

Hiccup bit his lip in thought, "Well what if we invented fire-proof ropes so that the dragons can't burn through them."

"Not likely."

"But if you just let me-"

"I said 'no', Hiccup." Gobber replied sternly.

The brunette gave a disappointed sigh, "Oh. Okay. I'm just going to head home early."

"Hiccup, I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head, "No it's okay. It was a dumb idea anyway."

* * *

><p>Hiccup slammed his sketch pad on his bedroom floor. "No one ever listens! Why don't they think I'm smart enough to invent things to help catch dragons? Just because I don't have bulging muscles doesn't mean I can't help out!" He grunted and fell back on his bed. "Maybe I'd be better off just doing nothing…"<p>

There was a knock on his front door and then it creaked open, "Hiccup?" It was Astrid.

"Hiccup! Your dad has been looking for you!" She called into the house.

He groaned, "Tell him I don't exist."

She trotted up the stairs, "I don't think he'll believe that."

"You could give it a try."

The blonde scoffed, "I don't think so." She stepped forward before feeling something under her foot. Astrid gazed down and saw Hiccup's sketch book under her foot. She picked it up and saw the page it was turned to, "What's this thing?"

Hiccup sat up on his bed, "Just a stupid invention idea. Gobber doesn't think it'll work, so it probably won't. It was dumb anyway."

"It looks like a bunny trap."

"It's based off a bunny trap, just on a larger scale. It's basically the same except it's for dragons. Instead of something small catching a rabbit, a cage comes down and traps the dragon. I just thought it'd be better than dragons burning through our ropes all the time. We'd also have fewer burns because people wouldn't have to get so close." Hiccup explained.

"That's actually pretty smart." She replied in awe.

"You think so?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Why doesn't Gobber think it'll work?"

"He said dragons' senses are too keen for it."

"I guess… maybe you could try to build some of this stuff." Astrid said as she flipped through the pages of his book, "I'm sure you could with all the things that Gobber has taught you."

With those words in mind, Hiccup went to work.


	5. Age 12

_Chapter 5_

It was another night raid. There were dragons coming from every direction. Hiccup was running from the house towards Gobber's workshop as he was now allowed to do. There were Vikings sprinting across the island and weapons were being thrown everywhere. As much as Hiccup tried, he knew he'd just be in the way. It was a hard life, but it was the only life he was allowed.

Suddenly he was tripped by a stone behind the workshop and fell flat on his face. He heard hissing coming from above him. He glanced up to see a Terrible Terror right in his face. He tried not to panic, "Um… nice dragon?" It hissed fiercely at him once again. He pushed himself up from the dirt, the Terror watching him cautiously. Hiccup backed up a few steps to give himself some distance from the creature but it only followed.

He stared at it and it growled this time. "What are you doing…?" Hiccup wondered as he gazed at the Terror. The brunette boy side stepped around the dragon with caution. Why wasn't it flying at him? Or clawing at his face? He then noticed the small hole that was burned into the dragon's wing.

His eyes widened, "You're hurt!" He said a little too loudly causing the dragon to hiss and growl again. Hiccup tried to get close to the dragon again but it merely snapped and hissed. He stared down at it with sorrow. "There's nothing I can do. I'm a Viking. I don't help dragons."

Hiccup turned round and headed into the workshop. The Terror was gone by the time the raid was over. It either escaped and died or killed by one of the Vikings. He'd never find out what happened.


	6. Age 13

_Chapter 6_

They were laughing at him again. He had tried another invention and it failed as usual. The twins and Snotlout teased him relentlessly about his gadget that didn't work. They sat in the dining hall and the other Vikings' teasing echoed in the room.

"How stupid can you get, Hiccup? None of your stupid toys are going to work." Snotlout joked with a snort.

"It's not a toy! It's supposed to help catch dragons." Hiccup retorted, now thirteen years old.

"Oh whatever, it's not like they'll ever work." The larger Viking argued.

"Yeah, he should get a grip, right Astrid?" Ruffnut snorted as she looked at her female friend.

Astrid turned her head towards Hiccup, his eyes pleading for her not to reject him too, but that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't here too make Hiccup feel good about himself, she was here to fight the war. She turned back to Ruffnut with a roll of her eyes, "He just needs to get his head out of the clouds. Dragons can only really be fought with brute force."

Hiccup sighed and hung his head. You'd think he'd be used to this by now. Astrid was the one who encouraged him to make his inventions. That was all over now.

Snotlout laughed aloud once more, "Which he can't, because he has no muscles. He's just a twig."

"Just because I'm a twig doesn't mean I can't help out." Hiccup retorted.

"Yes, it does. You've tried and tried and where does it get you, Hiccup? Nowhere! Because you're nothing but scrawny and useless! The entire island thinks you're a nuisance."

He clenched the table as hard as he could. Hiccup stood abrubtly, "I'll prove it! I'll prove I'm more of a Viking than any of you! My dad's the chief for Thor's sake! It might not be this year, or the next, but it will happen eventually! And you'll all the sorry you messed with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

Hiccup stormed out of the building and out onto the island soil. He knew he could prove he was a Viking. He just knew it.


	7. Age 14

_Chapter 7_

"Toothless… what're you doing, bud?"

The Night Fury rolled around outside of the boy's home. His father chuckled at the creature and just gave a simple shake of his head. Hiccup wandered over to his dragon and scratched him on the center of his back. Toothless' tongue drooped out of his mouth and he let out a purr as his trainer hit the spot the dragon had been missing. Hiccup let out a small chuckle as Toothless happily lay down on the snow.

"Was that better?"

The Night Fury gave a small nod and a purr before nudging his saddle. Hiccup grinned, "Are you implying something there, bud?"

Toothless nudged the saddle once more then scooted it with his paw. The brunette shrugged, "Alright Toothless, we'll go for a morning flight." His dragon wiggled is tail fondly.

The two took off on their flight, performing tricks and flips just as they always did. Hiccup knew that, even though he had grown up miserable, this was where he was supposed to be. He was meant to end this war between dragons and Vikings.

As he sits on Toothless' back and the wind whips his hair around in his face, he knows he wouldn't rather be anywhere else. He's got a best friend now. And that's all he had ever truly wanted.


	8. Age 15

_Chapter 8_

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called as she and Stormfly caught up with Hiccup and his Night Fury.

"Oh, hey Astrid, what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you and Toothless would like to, I dunno, spend some time at the Dragon Arena with Stormfly and I. You know, as practice." She requested.

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"Tonight. After dinner." The blonde replies.

"I can manage that."

* * *

><p>"Ready. Aim! Fire, Toothless!" Hiccup queued as Toothless shot fire at the target. Astrid called instructions to Stormfly and she shot her quills into the next target. The four of them had been there for an hour or so, the dragons seemed as though they were done with this.<p>

Hiccup gave his head a tilt towards Toothless, "What? You tired?"

The dragon shook its head but gazed up at the stars in the sky. Hiccup followed Toothless' stare, "You wanna fly again? Toothless, it's really late."

Toothless groaned at Hiccup in disappointment. The boy rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe a few minutes." He turned to Astrid, "Would you like to join us?"

The blonde shrugged, "I think Stormfly is down for the count. She's exhausted."

The Nadder lie on the arena floor, but nudged Astrid toward the boy and his dragon. She spun towards her, "Stormfly, what's your deal?" Stormfly merely nudged her again.

"I think she's telling you to ride with Toothless and I."

"B-But I don't ride another dragons, I just ride her." Astrid said.

Hiccup licked his lips nervously, "It could be like the first time you road a dragon. When you road on Toothless before we got the other dragons."

"Hiccup, I don't know…"

"Stormfly will be okay, won't you girl? You can get home, can't you?" Hiccup cooed.

The Nadder chirped in agreement and started to head out of the arena. Astrid seemed uneasy, "Okay… I'll go."

Hiccup boarded Toothless before holding his hand out to Astrid. Unlike the first time she road, she actually took his hand and let him help her up. She wrapped her arms around him and Toothless flew up. The trio soared through the night sky. Astrid admired how the stars seemed so close, it almost felt like she could touch them. She placed her cheek on Hiccup back and melted into him. Hiccup felt her embrace and relaxed as his dragon wheeled through the night sky.

Toothless let out a purr of happiness as they climbed the air. Hiccup thanked the Gods for what he had been given. His entire life had been a joke until he met Toothless. Now he has more than he could ever ask for.

The trio landed in front of Astrid's home. She slid off the back of the dragon, before seeing Stormfly already asleep outside. She sighed happily before turning to Hiccup. He cocked an eyebrow at her, unsure of her intensions. Astrid pulled him down some by his riding gear, she brought his lips to hers and kissed him sweetly. She ruffled his hair affectionately before backing away towards her house.

"What? No punch this time?"

She spun on her heel, "You want one?"

"Not really."

Astrid smile, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

The girl swayed into her house and Hiccup knew that he really had everything he had wanted. He always wanted to be loved and now he was. Even if it meant losing his foot, that's how destiny works. He is Berk's savoir now and he had a feeling… that destiny had a lot more in store for him.

* * *

><p><em>Annnnddd that's a wrap on this One-Shot collection! I might be seeing you after HTTYD 2 ;) <em>


End file.
